Geiz Myokoin
|-|Geiz Myokoin= |-|Geiz= |-|Ghost Armor= |-|Drive Armor= |-|Faiz Armor= |-|Wizard Armor= |-|Genm Armor= |-|Build Armor= |-|Ex-aid Armor= |-|Geiz Revive Goretsu= |-|Geiz Revive Shippu= Summary Geiz Myokoin (明光院 ゲイツ Myōkōin Geitsu) is a member of the Resistance from the dark future of 2068 ruled by Oma Zi-O. He has time traveled with another Resistance member, Tsukuyomi, to the year 2018 to kill Oma Zi-O's present day self. Powers and Stats Tier: ''' '''High 6-A , varies or higher with Rider Armors | At least High 4-C Name: Geiz Myokoin , Savior Origin: Kamen Rider Zi-O Gender: Male Age: 18 Classification: Human, Kamen Rider , Savior (As White Woz Timeline) Powers and Abilities: |-|Geiz=Superhuman Physical Characteristics , Transformation , Weapon Mastery, Energy Manipulation (Most of his weapons and any summoned objects has energy-based attacks), Power Mimicry (Can use main ability of previous heisei riders by equip Rider Armors) , Time Travel with his Time Majin , Object Creation (The Clock appear while transforming to rider) , Summoning and Soul Manipulation (via Ghost armor , he can summons Parka Ghosts, a soul of heroic spirits, to assist him in combat) , Enchanced Speed and Vehicle Manipulation , (via Drive Armor , he can launch Shift Cars to attack the enemy also can move with super speed with based on Kamen Rider Drive) , Night Vision and limited X-Ray Vision (via Faiz Armor , based on Faiz) , Magic , Chain Manipulation , Size Manipulation , Forcefield Manipulation and Fire Manipulation (via Wizard armor , he can use magic including Fire-based attack which based on original rider , Wizard. also can creates magical chain to bind enemy and grow the size of his leg to attack enemy also create magical barriar) , Vehicular Combat (via Genm Armor , he can summon a bike as a weapon or transport) , Video Game Physics (via Ex-aid Armor) |-|Geiz Revive= All previous power from his base form , Mode Switching (Geiz Revive can switch 2 modes) , Enchaned Defense and Enhanced Sawmanship (with Goretsu Mode , he use Zikan Jaclaw Noko Mode as main weapon which based on buzzsaw) , Super Speed and Enhanced Clawmanship (with Shippu Mode , he use Zikan Jaclaw Tsume Mode as main weapon which based on twin claw blade) Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level , varies or higher with Rider Armors (Comparible to Zi-O) | At least Large Star level (Stronger than before , Fought against Woz Ginga Finaly) Speed]: Massively Hypersonic (Keep up Diend) | Sub-Relativistic , much higher with Shippu Mode (Keep up Worms , Punch Hopper and Another Kabuto in Clock Up's speed) Lifting Strength: Superhuman , varies with Rider Armors | Class 50 ' 'Striking Strength: Multi-Continent level , varies or higher with Rider Armors | At least Large Star level , much higher with Goretsu Mode Durability: Multi-Continent level , varies or higher with Rider Armors | At least Large Star level , much higher with Goretsu Mode Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended melee range. Standard Equipment: ' *'Ziku-Driver - Transformation device *'Ridewatches' - Transformation trinkets *'Ridewatch Holder '- A strap to carry Ridewatches *'Zikan Zax' - Geiz's personal weapon *'Zikan Jaclaw' - GeizRevive's personal weapon * Faizphone X - Upgraded version of the Faiz Phone , Communication device Intelligence: High (Geiz is also extremely stubborn and arrogant and often wants to resolve problems on his own, but has softened a bit to the idea of Zi-O helping him stop various Another Riders despite their tense relations. Still, this hasn't ceased Geiz's hostility towards Sougo, which worsens when Geiz acquires GeizRevive, which he comes much more cocky and overconfident with his abilities that he underestimates his opponents and becomes determined to the point he is willing to ignore the side effects that using GeizRevive will inflict on him.) Weaknesses: Can be defeated by using the corresponding Rider power that same as him. Key: Base | Geiz Revive ''' Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Kamen Rider Category:Tokusatsu Characters Category:Transformation Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Weapon Masters Category:TV Characters